


Slow Show

by Biquestions



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Angst, Blowjobs, Coming Out, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay, I can’t tag for shit, M/M, Mild Language, No emails? Kinda sorta. You’ll find out just read., Pining, kms, oof
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-05 00:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14604747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biquestions/pseuds/Biquestions
Summary: Simon and Bram have been best friends since kindergarten. So when Simon starts realizing something about himself, his best friends there for him...even if he doesn’t know it.(Title from the song ‘Slow Show’ by The National)





	1. Kindergarten

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m going to try to update this series daily. I’m also going to doing a couple one shots on the side so look out for those. I don’t know how many chapters this will be, but a little lengthier than I’ve done before. Oh you should probably pay attention to the dates and shiz. Thankels.  
> ++ It’s from Simon and Brams POV but it doesn’t switch in a pattern annndddd it’s written like a flash back that’s why it’s in past tense

**11 years prior**

**August 23, 2004**

**CreekWood Primary School: Mrs. Welton’s Class**

  
It was my first day at kindergarten and I was scared. My mom had told me not to worry about everything, but even when I was 5 that’s what I did. After I she dropped me off and I sucked up my tears I looked around. Instantly I was fixated on a pile of legos in the corner, they were bright blue. I walked over to them, preparing the layout of my next creation, then saw a boy picking them up. “Hey,” I yelled at him. He turned towards me and shot a look me of confusion, then turned back to taking the legos. “Hey those are mine legos,” I yelled at him for a second time. “No,” he barely whispered and picked up the pace in grabbing them all. “Yes,” I yelled out, grabbing his arm. All of the blue legos dropped to the floor and I looked up quickly at him. “Mine,” he whispered as his bottom lip popped out and tears flung from his eyes. His cry got louder as our teacher walked over and bent down to his rescue, “Oh Abraham, what’s the matter?”  
“H-he made me drop my legos,” he spoke, talking in hitches from his tears.  
“Uh uh, he wasn’t sharing,” I protested.  
“You never ask,” he had said.  
“Simon, is that true, did you not ask Abraham?”  
“They mine legos!”  
“Okay boys, I think you’re both due for some time in the quiet corner.”

We both shuffled to the corner with picture books and bean bag chairs. She looked at Bram, “Now boys, stay here until you’re calm,” then turning towards me, “or until you learn to share.”

We were sitting in silence, hearing our classmates playing buzz around us, for 15 minutes. I stood up and declared, “I’m sorry, I’m gonna read now.”

I picked up a book and flipped through the pages slowly. “I like that book,” Bram broke the silence. “Me too,” I’d replied. He shuffled over towards me and sat down beside me slowly, “Wanna be friends?” I adjusted my glasses and nodded my head, then quickly returned to the book. Bram leaned beside me and looked at the pictures with me. It was the start of what would be the best thing on both of their lives.

 

 

 


	2. Middle School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon and Bram are in middle school and lives chill. Bram tells Simon something in his birthday, not much change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just kinda cute nothing big happens. 
> 
> Next chapter will be...EVENTFUL

**5 years prior**

**January 17, 2010**

**Simon’s House: Simon’s bedroom**

  
“Bram! Guess what,” I yelled at B, breaking his attention from his book.   
“What Simon,” he asked me with a bit of attitude.   
“6 more hours until you’re 12! Can you believe it Bram? And as of right now, exactly 10 months until I’m 12,” I screamed at him.   
“Okay Si calm down, you do this every year.”   
“It’s called a tradition Abraham, look it up.”  
“Do not call me that again or you’re dead.”  
“Sorry...Abraham,” I laughed out.   
“That’s it four-eyes,” Bram laughed back. He lifted the pillow from behind him and tossed it straight at me. I dramatically gasped and fell to the floor, “I’ve been shot.” But before B could even laugh I tossed the pillow right back at him. That started the roughest pillow fight known to man. Me and B had been friends since Kindergarten so personal space didn’t exist. He grabbed me and threw me on to my bed and knocked my glasses of with a pillow. I stood up and ran towards him full forced, then slammed into the wall because I’m blind and went the wrong way. “I give up Bram, you win.”   
“I always do,” he laughed, holding out his hand and offering my glasses.   
“You always do.”

  
**January 18, 2010**

**CreekWood Middle School: The cafeteria**

  
Me and B sat alone, as usual, and I could tell something was bothering him. “Bram! It’s your birthday you can’t be sad,” I said to him cheerfully, “what’s wrong?”  
“Simon, it’s nothing I swear.”  
“Bram something’s wrong, you can’t keep secrets from me.”  
“Can we talk about this later? Like not in school,” B basically begged.   
“Of course Bram.”

  **Bram’s House: Bram’s Bedroom**

That night after B’s birthday dinner we went back to his house for our second tradition. The only weekday I can sleepover at someone’s house. We finally got settled for bed when I remembered lunch. “So, we aren’t at school now, what’s wrong Bram?”   
Bram breathed out loudly, “My parents are getting a divorce, my dad is moving to Savanah.”   
“Wow, I’m sorry Bram. You know I’m always here for you right?”  
“Yeah I know Simon, thanks. Now go to bed before my mom kills us.”  
“I could go for a good killing.”   
“Simon.”  
“Sorry...Abraham,” I laughed out.   
“Oh shut up,” he replied.

We were very tired at school the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof


	3. Middle School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A coming out and an awkward kiss. Who though?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I’m updating slow, school is getting really stressful.

**4 years prior**

**November 20, 2011**

**Simon’s House: Simon’s bedroom**

  
The next year me and B picked up a new tradition. Well it’s not a tradition exactly, just something that we did every night before bed. Emailed. Growing up wasn’t easy and the older we got the more awkward talking got. He was my best friend but I was uncomfortable with puberty and school so we decided all serious talk would belong on email. I went under the name **hourtohour.notetonote@gmail.com** and he chose **Bluegreen118@gmail.com**...a truly clever email.

I looked over at him, still keeping in the secret I’ve held for the past year. I’m gay, at least at the time I was questioning it. It was hard growing up in Georgia, my parents weren’t homophobic but...I was just confused. I looked up at the ceiling and took in a breathe. Bram turned his attention from his laptop to me, “Everything okay Simon?” I just shook my head vigorously and grabbed my laptop.

_TO: Bluegreen118@gmail.com_  
FROM: hourtohour.notetonote@gmail.com   
SUBJECT: Don’t hate me.

_Bram,_

_I’ve been keeping a secret from you for about a year. I really don’t want to keep it in anymore but I don’t think I can tell you._

_-Simon_

The email quickly made its way into Bram’s inbox and the notification chimed. Bram slid his cursor to the new email. I watched as B’s eyes slid over the words I just typed. We made eye contact and he looked like he was going to speak, but instead he began to type. Then within the minute my laptop dinged.

_TO: hourtohour.notetonote@gmail.com_  
FROM: Bluegreen118@gmail.com   
SUBJECT: Re: Don’t hate me.

_Simon,_

_I could never hate you Simon, you’re my best friend. You don’t have to tell me but it would mean a lot if you did. I would prefer if -I know it’s not our “tradition”- we continued this conversation out of email._

_-Bram_

I sucked in a shaky breath and began composing an email stating that I’d rather email. “Simon,” I was interrupted, “stop typing seriously.” He grabbed my laptop and closed it, pushing it off to the side. “I don’t want you to not be my friend anymore Bram.”  
“Why wouldn’t I be your friend Si?”  
“Because,” I couldn’t breathe.  
“C’mon Si, it’s me, you can tell me anything.”  
“I think...I think I’m gay.”  
“Okay, see that wasn’t so hard.”  
“So you aren’t going to stop being me friend?”  
“No Simon, of course not, you’re my best friend. Well you’re kind of my only real friend, so I would never do anything to hurt this friendship. It doesn’t bother me that if gay...or that you think you are. I love you Si.”  
“Thank you Bram.”  
“Why are you thanking me for doing what friends do?”  
“Just except the thank you Abraham.”  
“How many times do I have to tell you,” before he could fish yelling he was tossing a pillow at me.

 

**November 27, 2011**

**Bram’s House, Bram’s bedroom**

 

“Bram,” I whispered, hoping he was awake. 

“Simon it’s like 3 in the morning, what do you want?”  
“I can’t sleep, I can’t stop thinking.”  
B turned over and looked at me questioningly, “about what?”  
“Girls. Like I don’t know if I like them or not. It’s all too confusing.”  
“I don’t know Simon. Well here think about this, do you want to kiss girls?”  
“I mean kind of not really but I wouldn’t mind it you know.”  
“Do you want to kiss boys?”  
“Yes.”  
“See now you just answered the second one much quicker, I think you’re gay Si. Now can I please go to bed.”  
“I guess so.”

I had to admit I was curious what kissing a boy was like. I had kissed a girl named Hailey’s cheek in first grade but I didn’t remember that. So before I could over think it I leaned in and quickly pecked B on the lips. I looked at him after and he looked so confused, then my panic set in. “Oh my gosh Bram I’m so sorry I was just curious and-“  
“Simon-“  
“I just wanted to know what it felt like-“   
“Si-“  
“I can call my mom to pick me up if you want-“  
“Simon,” B said for the third time, that time he caught my attention, “It’s okay.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, I get it you’re curious. No worries.”  
“Thank you.”  
“If you say thank you one more time you’re leaving.”  
“Okay...night Bram.”  
“Goodnight Si.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. SO THAT HAPPENED.


	4. Middle School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Year’s Eve antics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m doing different POVS now

**3 years prior**

**December 20, 2012**

**Simon’s House: Simon’s bedroom**

I looked up at Bram from my English homework, “You know, the world is supposed to end tomorrow.”  
“I’ve heard,” Bram muttered his brief reply.

It wasn’t that me and Bram weren’t close anymore or anything. But, that was the year he got serious about soccer. Which meant he began hanging out with the soccer team more.

Coincidentally that was the year I also became involved in musical theatre. So I hung out with a couple kids from there. Me and Bram still hangout almost every day of the week, but our interests had been shot into two different directions.

**Brams POV:**

The world was going to possibly end the next day and Simon thought I was straight. Great. I stared at my English work and breathed out. _I’m going to tell him,_ I thought.

“Simon,” I prompted him.   
“Yes Bram?” He looked at me with those beautiful moon grey eyes.   
“I-I...are we still on for New Years Eve?”  
“Duh...I mean unless you have something with the team.”  
“Nope, Oreos and being single it is.”  
“Okay, weirdo.”

And just like that I ruined it. Ugh.

  
**December 31, 2012**

**Simon’s House: Simon’s bedroom**

  
“2 minutes until midnight and you’re reading, really Bram,” I yelled.   
“This book is much more interesting than a random ball.”  
“Cmon Bram do the countdown with me,” I practically begged him.   
“Okay but as soon as it’s over I’m going to bed.”  
“Nerddd.”  
“Yeah, yeah.”

**Bram’s POV:**

I hated the ball drop but it might be my only chance to make a move.   
“Come on Bram!”  
“10,” He started.   
“9.”  
“8.”  
“7.”  
“6.”  
“5.”  
“Simon,” I interrupted.   
As he turned towards me bravery punched me in the face. I put my hand on his cheek and leaned forward. 2...1 the tv announced as our lips met. It was like magic, lasting much longer than the first one a year ago. He pulled back for a second and looked at me before leaning back in for one more kiss.

**Simon’s POV:**

“Simon,” B interrupted my counting. I turned to look at him and before I knew it, his hand was in my face and he was leaning towards me. His lips met mine and it was amazing. I pushed away for a minute and looked at him, god he’s attractive. I leaned back in for a final kiss before finally saying, “Bram, you’re gay?”  
“I-I don’t know actually, um, I’m gonna go to the bathroom.”  
He ran to the bathroom with his phone and I could hear his muffled phone call to his mom. Great.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is kind of dragging. The next chapters will be really good.


	5. Highschool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven’t been writing. I’m very unmotivated. BUT schools out so I’ll have plenty of writing time.

**2 years prior**

**August 23, 2013**

**CreekWood High school: Simon’s locker**

It was the third day back to school and it was already complete shit. I came out over the summer and everyone seemed supportive online. But, they’re a lot less supportive in real life.

I had friends besides B before...New Years, but we weren’t as close. Lunch was hard at first but eventually I moved my only friends to the same table. Abby, Leah, Nick, and I sat at the back corner of the cafeteria together. Abby was in musical theater with me so we always had that to talk about. Nick and Leah lived right down the street from me so on the days B was busy they were my go to. But as much fun as they all were, I missed B.

After New Years we stopped talking completely. He never was rude to me or anything, just neither of us made an effort.

As I opened my locker a blue envelope hit my head. I didn’t think any one would go to the length of handwriting hate mail. But, it was a possibility so I just put it in my book bag to read later. “Simonnn,” Abby called as I shut my locker. “Abbyyy,” I called as I turned around.  
“Tonight me, you, Leah, and Nick at my place. We’re having a movie night, okay?”  
“Okay...I guess.”  
“I guess?! Spier is that sass I’m sensing?” She gasped out dramatically—she was really cut out for theater.  
“Maybe it was, anyway is it just us?”  
“Yeah. Well actually I told Nick to invited Garret, but I doubt he’ll come. He and Bram usually hangout on the weekends.”  
“Bram can come too,” I added reluctantly.  
“Simon, I think we both know why that’s a bad idea,” she said looking at me with her judgy Abby face.  
“Ugh fine.”

And with that she ran off to catch the bus home.

**  
August 23, 2013**

**Simon’s house: Simon’s bedroom**

  
I threw my bag onto my floor and plopped onto my bed. I needed a nap ASAP but I remembered the letter in my locker. It was sticking out of the side of my bag so I grabbed it quickly. With a swift tear the letter was out and I began reading.

_Dear Simon,_

_I’ve noticed the troubles you have been facing since school started. I know it’s been hard coming out, in general. But it doesn’t help that you live here in Georgia (homophobia central). I’m aware of how odd this letter may seem to you. Especially considering the fact that you don’t know who is writing to you. But, I want you to know that I’m here for you. I know how it feels, not necessarily the coming out part but the gay part. If you need anything just pop a letter in locker 295 (the abandoned one)._

_From,  
Blue_

I was taken aback, someone was reaching out to me. Someone who claimed to understand what I was going through. Fucking finally.

**  
August 23, 2013**

**Abby’s house: Abby’s basement**

 

“We’re definitely watching horror, I don’t care how scared Simon gets,” Abby announced as we all got situated on her couch.

None of us tried to fight her because, let’s face it, Abby is terrifying. She picked ‘The Possession’ and we all dug into the Oreos she provided.

The little girl in the film was looking into the mirror in her weird ass box. I was scared shitless, then a noise scared me more. Abby’s basement door flying open followed by two different footsteps clattering down the stairs. “Did you guys start without us?” Garret yelled out disappointed. “Garret! You scared us,” Leah yelled.  
“Oh you loved it, make room Spier.”

Garret and Bram walked over and sat next to me. Bram closest to me, of course. (To be fair all of them didn’t know why we stopped talking...other than Abby).

The rest of the movie was focused on the fact that B’s hand was right beside mine. Ugh. 


	6. Highschool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little risky and that’s all I’ll say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s probably going to be about 1-3 more chapters after this one. Thing will soon work themselves out.

**1 year prior**

**August 16, 2014**

**Garret’s house: Garret’s guest bedroom**

  
Monday was fast approaching, so was sophomore year. Garret was throwing a start of school party and I was going to set things straight.

After the Bram problem at Abby’s house I decided to grow up and tell B how I felt. He insisted that he wasn’t gay, somehow that turned into his lips on mine. Silly how things worked like that. Anyway, we continued that fun (very fun) thing for a long time. It was a routine of hanging out for 5 minutes then being stuck to each other for triple that. But I was going to change things, I was going to give him an ultimatum. Boyfriend or nothing.

“Hey you,” he said as he locked the door upon entry.   
“Um hey,” I mumbled.   
“Is something wrong?” He questioned as he rested his arms on my shoulders.   
“No, nothing wrong bu-“ I was cut of by him swooping down and capturing my lips with his. He kissed me for a few moments before realizing I wasn’t returning.   
“What’s wrong?” He asked looking sincere.   
It must have been the liquid courage because I blurted, “I’m tired of being your secret make out buddy.”  
“Oh,” he said looking a little ashamed of himself, “I’m sorry.”  
“I just- I just want for us to be a couple, like a couple couple. The kind that go on dates and are just I don’t know...out?”  
“You want me to be your boyfriend?”  
“Yes for god sakes!”  
“But, I’m not gay.”  
“Abraham Louis Greenfeld, were you not just kissing me 2 minutes ago?”   
“B-but-“   
“Bram, buddy, you’re gay.”  
He looked confused and upset and angry all at the same time. Without thinking I did the only thing that—to my knowledge—would make him feel better. I threw all the shit I just said out the window and grabbed his face. I pulled him towards me and kissed him deeply. He relaxed into my grip and his hands slid up onto my waist. We had never done anything more than kiss (intensely) but I wanted more.

A little noise growing in the back of his throat was my breaking point. I broke away and pushed him back onto the bed. He lifted himself by his elbows and looked at me confused. I crawled on top of him and started kissing his neck. He took a deep breath before putting his hands in my hair. That was all it took to put the process on high speed. I pulled his shirt over his head and kissed a trail down his chest. Finally making it down to his pants. I looked up at him as I fiddled with the buttons, “is this okay?”  
“Yes, definitely,” He replied quickly.

After I got the button undone I ripped his pants off. I groped his dick through his boxers and he lightly moaned. I translated that to ‘Simon come on do it now!’ so I pulled off his boxers. I looked back up at him after seeing his dick for the first time. Oh boy it was...something. I grabbed his dick with both my hands and started pumping slowly. It was clear he wasn’t going to last long (but I heard enough from Garret to know this wasn’t his first blowjob, so he would last long enough). After a little bit of that I finally gathered the courage to start using my mouth. I slowly enveloped him with my mouth and bobbed up and down. “S-Simon oh my god,” he called out. My little gag reflex was something I prided myself on so I thought I could handle the whole length. I pushed my head all the way down him and he flexed under my hands. I continued that for what seemed like a century before he started moaning more and more. “Simon I’m gonna I’m gonna cum.” I didn’t pull away I just looked at him. Cum didn’t taste good but it wasn’t necessarily bad either. He looked down at me as his dick slowly went soft. “I’ll consider it,” he said, catching his breathe. “Thought you would after that,” I laughed out handing him his pants and boxers.   
“Where are you going? I need to return the favor.”   
“Oh is that so?” I said turning back around towards him.

For someone who claims to be not gay, he sure could make me feel great.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Now this is just the beginning of this story so stay tuned.


End file.
